Not My Home
by MeBeAwesome1000
Summary: Ally has to move to Miami and has to say goodbye to all her friends. What will happen when the cute Austin Moon wants to get closer to her, but she doesnt want to get too close? Way better than it sounds! Please give it a chance! :D
1. Chapter 1

Today is my first day of school and I was not looking forward to it. I didnt want to move to Miami in the first place. I was born and raised in Baltimore, Maryland and I was happy, but when my parents got a divorce and my mom got custody, she decided Baltimore was a horrible place, talk about selfish. I loved Baltimore, I had tons of friends, I was on the swimming team, I was in choir, I had an amazing life! Now I am being forced to start high school all over again. I hate Miami. Its always so hot, it never snows, all the girls think they are Megan Fox, and all the guys think they can get all the girls swooning over them with just a glance in their direction. Why couldnt my mom choose any other city, seriously! It just had to be Miami. Now Im miles away from my dad and my friends. My best friends Chase and Lucy came over to my house on my last day and we had a sob-fest. Even Chase cried, and he is pretty good at keeping his emotions under control.

Now Im in the car completely ignoring my mom as she talked about how she had to unpack the boxes and buy some furniture and bla bla bla. I refused to have a real conversation with her since she dragged me to this hell-hole. I love my mom and everything but she cant just take me away from my dad and my friends like that without even asking me if I was ok with it first.

When we finally get to the school, I grab my bag, get out of the car, and slam the door shut behind me, ignoring my mom saying goodbye. I get my schedule from my pocket and open it to see what class I have first, Math. I walk up to math and sit down at a table in a far corner. Nobody seemed to notice me, which was good. When the bell rang kids started to enter the room laughing and listening to music. I got out my math book and tried to take note on what the teacher was saying, but I couldnt really pay attention cause there was a guy just staring at me and smiling. He got a piece of paper and started to write something, then held up the paper so I could see, it said "Hi, Im Austin!" I gave him a slight nod and focused on the board. The guy was actually kinda cute, he had blonde hair and brown eyes, but I promised myself I wasnt going to fall for a guys charm while I lived here. I was just going to try to get through high school peacefully and then I was going to move to Baltimore and go to college with Lucy and Chase.

When the bell rings I grab my bag and head for the door but that blonde dude stepped in front of me before I could get to it.

"Hey, Im Austin! Like I wrote before. You must be new, I havent seen you around here." He says, smiling sweetly at me.

"Yeah. Im Ally nice meeting you but I gotta get to my next class." I say sneaking glances at the door and trying to go around Austin.

"Whats your next class?" Austin says not letting me go around him.

I start to get irritated so I look up at him and say, "Look Im sure you are a nice guy and all, but Im not interested in finding a friend at the moment, Ive got plenty. So, just please let me get to my next class." He finally lets me go around him.

"Im gonna get you to like me, Ally!" He calls after me.

"Yeah, good luck with that!" I call over my shoulder, smirking.

I get to my next class and sit in the only empty seat which was next to a short latina girl.

"Hey, Im Trish!" She says to me. Seriously? Why is everybody talking to me?

"Ally." I say slightly nodding at her.

"Are you shy or are you just a bitch that doesnt want to talk to me?" Trish says making me slightly want to cry cause she reminds me of Lucy.

"Im sorry, Im just having a bad day." I say looking down at my notebook.

"Well, its your first day of school, your bound to have a bad one! But trust me this school isnt half as bad as it seems, people normally mind their own beeswax." She says smiling at me sympathetically.

"Thanks, that actually helps me a bit." I say slightly grinning at her.

"No prob." She says, and I turn my head to the front of the classroom.

When the class was over it was time for lunch, so Trish led me to the cafeteria and told me to sit down at her table with a ginger kid that said his name was Dez and that he liked kangaroos, weird. I was talking to Trish about my life in Baltimore when a familiar blonde haired boy sits next to me and nudges my arm.

"Hi Ally, seems you have met my friends, Dez and Trish." He says smiling at me.

"Im not your friend, blondie." Trish says giving Austin a death glare, "We are aquaintances."

"Fine, whatever. How did you get Ally to like you so fast?" He says.

"Called her a bitch for barely talking to me, made her feel guilty, and gave her some advice." Trish says smiling at me. Austin nods.

"So do you like me yet?" Austin asks scooting closer to me.

"I only know your name. And as I said before, Im not looking for a friend, Ive got plenty." Just then my phone vibrated in my pocket, telling me that I had a text, it was from Chase.

**Chase**

_Ally_

**Hey Als! Having fun?**

_NO! I miss you guys too much!_

**Are the people over there like you thought they were?**

_idk Havent met a lot of people._

**Have you found anyone worthy of your friendship.**

_You make me sound like a person that only has royal friends!_

**Well, we are pretty sophisticated, if I may say so myself. *Pops collar* Hahaha.**

_Haha. Well I gotta go, send Lucy and the girls huge hugs from me! Luvs ya!_

**K Bye Luvs ya 2!**

"So whos Chase? Your bf?" Trish asks nudging my side.

"No, hes one of my best friends, hes practically my brother."

"How is it again that you got here?" Trish asks me.

"My parents got a divorce, my mom got custody, decided that Baltimore was hell, made me pack my bags and say bye to all my friends and my dad, and now I am here."

"Wow, tough luck!" Dez says frowning.

When the day was finally over I started to walk home when Austin decided to walk with me.

"Why are you so determined to not have a friend." He asks me.

"Because when high school is over Im leaving, and not coming back. I dont want a reason to stay, cause I have friends and family to go home to." I say looking ahead.

"Well, its always good to have a friend!" He argues.

I stop in my tracks and face him, "Not when you now that youre going to turn your back on them. I have already told you this, I have plenty of friends at home and I dont want a reason to stay. Just because my mom dragged me here doesnt mean that I will stay. This is not my home and it never will be." I practically yell. I start walking at a fast pace, but Austin catches up to me and grabs my wrist making me stop in front of him.

"I understand when you say that you dont want a reason to stay, but I still think that you can use a friend now. I know how it feels to leave something behind, and its not a good feeling. Please, I just want to help." He says looking into my eyes.

"Please let go of me." I say looking at the ground, he lets me go. "Thanks for wanting to help, you are a really nice guy, but I dont want to hurt you or myself when I leave." I walk away and this time he doesnt bother following me.


	2. Chapter 2

Once I finally got home, I put my bag next to the door and went into the kitchen to grab some juice.

"Hey honey, how was your first day? I bet it was fantastic!" My mom says cheerfully.

"No, mom. It wasnt fantastic, all I want to do is get out of here, so just leave me alone." I say walking out of the kitchen, but my mom follows me.

"Look, young lady. You cannot speak to me that way. I decided to move here because I knew that you werent going to have a future there. None of your friends have futures there either. I did this for you, so dont you dare give me crap about all this!" My mom yells.

"No you didnt mom! You didnt do this for me, you did this for yourself. And dont you dare talk about my friends, cause you have no idea what love or friendship is. You dragged me to this God foresaken place without even asking me. Isnt it enough that I had to go through you and dad getting a divorce?" I yell too, going up the stairs towards my bedroom.

"Look, you have nothing to do with our divorce. I dont think your father is the man I fell in love with anymore. Now stop whining and be grateful that I let you even talk to him." She yells.

"Seriously, mom? I dont think dad is the one that changed, I think it was you. I cant wait till high school is over so that I can get away from you and this damned place!" I yell going in my room and slamming the door behind me.

I had finished packing the day we got to Miami, I just needed some furniture and decoration, but I had my bed, my closet full of my clothes, and my desk. I lied down on my bed and let some tears silently pour down my cheeks. I get my phone out and text Chase and Lucy.

**Chase**

_Ally_

Lucy

_HELP!_

**Wassup?**

Whats wrong?

_My mom is being a total bitch and I miss you guys and my dad!_

**We miss you 2 Als!**

Yeah! Have you tried calling your dad?

_If I do Ill just get home-sick. _

**Well, maybe you can text him? **

_idk guys... It hurt him a lot when I left, I dont want to hurt him more._

I think what would hurt him the most is you not keeping in touch with him, sweetie.

_I know... Im scared._

**Why?**

_What if he finds a new girlfriend, gets married, has kids, and forgets about me?_

**No offense but I thing Mr. D is a bit old for that.**

CHASE!

**What? I said no offense.**

Whatever. Look Als all I know is that its impossible for any of us to forget about you, especially your dad. I think you should at least try to contact him.

_Maybe... after dinner. Guys I have to go. I miss you! Send XOs to all the girls! Luvs ya!_

**Luvs ya 2!**

_XOXOXOXO! Dont forget us!_

I put my phone back in my pocket and go to the bathroom to wash my face and put some make-up on to cover that Ive been crying. I go downstairs, grab my keys and yell, "IM GOING OUT!" Before slamming the door behind me. I start to walk around the vicinity looking at all the houses. I decided to go to the mall that my mom was working at, so I can buy some summer close. Once I bought a couple of things, I go to the food court and order myself a milkshake since I wasnt really that hungry. It was getting pretty late so I start to walk home, I put on my headphones and start to listen to some One Direction, when guess who saw me? Yep, Austin.

"Hey, Ally-gator!" He says as I take my headphones off.

"Hi." I say flatly, still walking.

"So, did you buy a lot of cool stuff? How do you even know about this mall?" He asks.

"Just some clothes, and my mom works here." I say looking at my phone, checking if my dad had texted me. I was kinda hoping he would text me first.

"Cool, is she here?" He asks, and I look at him, putting my phone away.

"No, shes to busy being happy that Im away from my dad and all my friends." I say bitterly, I look down at my feet and pray that my dad texts me soon, I dont want to text him first.

"Wait. Is that why she made you move here?" He said grabbing my arm and making me stop in front of him.

"Yeah, shes a bitch." I say looking at him.

"How do you know thats the reason she made you come here?" He asks gently.

"She said it to my face when I got home from school." I say looking down.

"What did you do?" He asks.

"Why are you so interested in my life? And dont give me all that ´because youre different´ crap, cause thats only in movies." I say, irritation evident in my voice.

"Becuase I know how it feels to leave someone really important to you, behind. It really hurts, and you dont seem like the type of person to deserve that pain. You seem like the kind of person that is afraid of taking risks cause you dont want to get hurt. You shouldnt push me away. I only want to help you Ally!" I dont know what came over me, but suddenly I was having a full-on sobfest and Austin was hugging me saying that everything was going to be alright. Then he puts me at arms distance and wipes away my tears, "Do you want me to walk you home?" He asks.

"I can walk by myself, your parents are probably waiting for you." I say wiping my teary eyes.

"They can wait, come on." He says putting an arm around me and smiling. I smile weakly and nod.

When we get to my house, my moms car isnt in the driveway and all the lights in the house were off, so I guess she isnt home. Austin walks me up to the door, gives me a little paper and says, "Heres my phone number, call me if you need anything." He smiles warmly at me.

"Wait, do you want to come in? Its friday after all, so it isnt like we have school in the morning." I say, smiling. When he nods I say, "Ok, but before we you go in, my mother and I arent really tidy and we havent unpacked all the boxes yet."

"Its ok, Im not really tidy either, and you just moved so its reasonable to still have unpacked boxes." He says gently.

I open the door and turn on the light, "Welcome to my house," I say.

He smiles and steps inside. I walk into the kitchen and he follows. He sits down on one of the stools and just stares at me as I get two glasses of water and hand one to him, "Ok, so whats your story?" He asks me.

"Well, about four months ago, my parents got a divorce, due to the fact that they just couldnt have one conversation without arguing about what the other was saying, especially my mom. It was like everything my dad said just set her off and they started arguing about meaningless little things. I never really thought much about the arguments, I mean I dont really have an example of a normal family since Chases and Lucys parents are divorced. I thought that all parents had their arguments, but then my mom started making my dad sleep on the couch, and sometimes my dad would be gone for days, waiting for my mom to cool off. It was horrible. It was like a month before my parents got a divorce, that I seriously started getting worried, they would yell at each other till like two in the morning, and I found myself at Lucys house more than at my own. When my parents told me that they were getting a divorce, I started to cry so hard, it sounded like my lungs were going to explode. I went to Lucys house and stayed there for a week, without talking or even looking at my parents, I was really mad at them. Then, when my mom got custody, she decided to bring me here, without warning. I would just cry and cry, begging my mom to change her mind and let me stay in Baltimore. You shouldve seen my dads face when my mom got me in the cab. Im not sure who cried more, my dad or me. I was so mad at my mom, that in the plane, I sat like five rows behind her. Now, I cant talk to or about my dad around her cause she will just say these really mean and hurtful things about him. I barely even consider her my mom anymore. Now, shes just the bitch that took me away from my dad and friends." I say, looking into my glass of water.

"That mustve been hard." Austin says staring into his own glass of water.

"Ok, well I told you my story, how about you tell me yours, since you always say that you know how it feels to leave someone behind, or did you just say that to get me to like you?" I say smirking.

Austin chuckles and shakes his head, "Well, when I was about twelve, my favorite aunt was on her way to picking some decorations for my birthday party. She got in a really bad car accident, thankfully she didnt die, but she hit her head and doesnt really remember much, only a bit of her childhood, like for example, she remembers my mom, since they are sisters and they grew up together, but she doesnt remember me or my dad, she doesnt even remember her husband. I go see her every chance I get, but its kinda hard, since she lives in Virginia now. Every once in a while, I just feel like curling up into a ball and crying. Its a really bad experience." Her says looking at me sadly.

"Im so sorry." I say rubbiing his shoulder soothingly. Just then I get a phone call. Praying that its my dad, I check my phone. When I see that it is him I answer and practically yell, "Daddy! Ive been waiting for your call all day! I miss you so much!" Austin looks up at me and smiles when he sees that Im practically glowing just of hearing my dads voice.

"Hi sweetie! I miss you too! Hows Miami?" My dad asks me.

"It would be much better if you, Chase, and Lucy were here instead of mom, but I guess I can manage." I say, winking at Austin, who just chuckles.

"Look Ally, I know you and your mother arent getting along, but she loves you and she would never do anything to hurt you."

"She took me away from you, dad! Im never gonna forgive her for that!" I say, irritated.

"Honey, shes your mother!" He says.

"And your my father, but you would never take me away from her the way she did!" I yell.

"Ally! Your gonna have to find a way to forgive her! I dont want you to stay mad at her forever!"

"How, dad? How do I find a way to forgive her when, not only does she take me away from you and my friends, but also insults you and my friends? How?! I wish I could find a way to forgive her like I did for the both of you when you split up, but this time she took it too far! Baltimore is my home, and when I admit Miami isnt as bad as I thought, I still hate mom for taking me away from all of you!"

"Come on, sweetie! Dont be like that!" He whines.

"No! Dont ´come on, sweetie´ me, cause you hate her just as much as I do for taking me away from you, and you know it!"

"Fine, ok? Maybe I am mad at her from taking you away from me, but its different. You are her daughter, and now Im just her ex. I dont have a reason to ever see her again, you do! You have to learn to live with her peacefully. Look, Im sorry honey, but I have to go, Tommy is giving me a hard time." (Tommys our dog, BTW.)

"Fine bye, dad." I say hanging up and hitting my head against the counter over and over again, not too hard, though.

Austin grabs my shoulders to make me stop and says, "Your going to hurt yourself, stop it!"

I put my head in my hands and huff angrily, "Did he just call to argue with me? God! What is wrong with everything that was normal?"

Austin chuckles and sits down next to me, "You should probably get some rest, you look tired."

"I am, but you dont look like you wanna go home yet, is something wrong?" I ask him.

"Nothings wrong, I just really like you." He says smiling at me.

I smile back at him and say, "I really like you too."


End file.
